1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organizer device for orthopedic equipment normally found in cast removal situations and more particularly pertains to organizing and maintaining orthopedic surgical devices in a convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for storing surgical instruments is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for storing surgical instruments heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing miscellaneous instruments associated with surgery are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,686 to Kolarik et al. a power saw utility case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,304 to Diller discloses a simple tool tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,065 to Vigue discloses a molded tray for holding different size containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,108 to Olschansky discloses a detachable convenience food tray for vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,167 to Steinman discloses the design of a medical equipment storage tray.
In this respect, the organizer device for orthopedic equipment normally found in cast removal situations according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of organizing and maintaining orthopedic surgical devices in a convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved organizer device for orthopedic equipment normally found in a cast removal situation which can be used for organizing and maintaining orthopedic surgical devices in a convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.